


Stay With Me

by deerwitch



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwitch/pseuds/deerwitch
Summary: Stella, Princess of Solaria has been send to earth along with Winx Club to save the last fairy on earth. Their mission is to protect Roxy, the last earth fairy, and make people believe in fairies again. But while on earth, Stella can’t help to feel that Brandon have given up on love. The perfect couple that Stella have always called it, is breaking in to pieces. Worst of all, she can’t stop meeting the foe who seem to have all the answers about love.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

“Thank you, and welcome back tomorrow,” Bloom said and waved to the last customer as she closed the door to the shop Love & Pet.   
All the girls let out a big sigh, it had been another stressful day at the store and Stella stretched her arms and let out a big yawn.    
“It went so well today!” Flora commented as the girls started to clean the shop. “I can’t believe we didn’t get interrupted by the wizards today.”   
“Or by the guys,” Musa snorted, it had been a difficult time for her and Riven which all the girls knew. Ever since she met Jason it had been weird between Musa and Riven.   
“I wouldn’t mind visiting them,” said Aisha and had a big smile on her lips, mostly she would want to meet Nabu. “the Music Fruti Bar is still open, we can go and get a smoothie and say hi to them.”

 

“And say hello to Roxy too,” smiled Flora at Aisha. “It would sure be a good end to this day!”   
Stella snorted quietly while she picked up the dirt from the floor. She wasn’t in the mood to meet Brandon, after everything with Mitzi, it felt weird meeting Brandon. There was no joy and Stella felt anxious around him. How often he checked on his phone, smiling at it. And if it wasn’t the phone, then Mitzi was always around him or at least, at the same place there Brandon was.    
Why couldn’t he just say right out to Mitzi that he has a girlfriend? That Stella was his girlfriend. Stella had to state that to Mitzi, but her stubborn ass don’t listen to Stella. 

 

Stella felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked down at the hand, on it was the white circle and shined.    
“Hey Stella, are you asleep?” giggled Bloom after has noticed that Stella hadn’t said a word. “We clean up the rest tomorrow, smoothie can’t wait for us.”   
Stella looked at the shelf there she needed to refill the products. “I’m actually tired, I pass on smoothie tonight.”   
“Wait did I hear right?” laughed Aisha and Bloom pulled away her hand from Stellas shoulder to look at Aisha. “Stella pass on smoothie? Are you sick?”   
“Yeah,” Stella said low. “I don’t feel well.”   
“Oh C’mon,” dragged Musa out and walked over to Stella. “a bit of music and smoothie will make you feel better!”

 

“I said I don’t feel well,” Stella glanced over at Musa. “I feel dizzy.”   
“She hasn’t got sunlight on the whole day,” commented Tecna. Stella felt saved until Tecna continued. “and the sun is already down, if you feel dizzy, then I suggest that drinking something will make you feel better, a smoothie for an example.”   
Stella didn’t turn around to the others, she just stared back at the shelf, trying to concentrate only on that.

 

“Stella,” Bloom said. “is something wrong?”   
“I feel sick, I stay home tonight.”   
“But,”   
“I said I feel sick,” snapped Stella and spinned around. “am I not allowed to stay home for one night from Fruti Music Bar?”   
Bloom raised her eyebrows, before she could say anything Stella had stormed away, towards the stairs up to their apartment.   
“We can stay here if you want to,” Flora said after Stella.   
“I want to be alone, okay!?” that was the last thing Stella said and she walked in to their apartment, up to the bedrooms.

 

Stella heard the others walking in to the apartment, talking about they needed to change their clothes before leaving. Stella also heard her name was mentioned a couple of times. Of course Stella is always the one who is dragging the girls to the parties and always want to go there it is people. No wonder the other girls thought it was weird of Stella to skip a smoothie.   
Stella heard when the girls left and she felt a regret she didn’t come along. But she didn’t want to meet Brandon. He should have apologised to her by now. Saying that Mitzi is a prick and that he shouldn’t have treated Stella like that. Just thinking about Mitzi made her mind spin around.

Stella hasn’t been out all day, she could be grumpy somewhere else than in a lonely room. Anywhere to make some peace in her brain, some fresh air could do it.   
“I don’t need to be here,” muttered Stella low to herself.    
She got up from her bed and went to her wardrobe, putting on her orange dress and pulled out the pigtails she had done for the work. She put on a white puffy coat, making her looking somehow fancy if she would perhaps run in to some of the others. Stella could put a simple lie that she felt better and would gladly join the others. Even if she doesn’t mean it.

 

She peaked out her head from her room, making sure she was alone. When she had listen for a while and had made sure no one was home, expect the animals, she walked down to the door and left the apartment.    
The only thing was, where was she supposed go? Stella still want to be around people but not near the Fruti Music Bar. She started to walk towards the Gardenia Park, it wasn’t late and she knew some families and other people would be at the park, she could just enjoy staring at them, thinking of their choice of fashion.

 

The night was a little bit chilly, and Stella could see a star or two if she looked up at the sky. The city lights made it impossible to see the beautiful night sky. And the lamps at the park would also block out the darkness. When Stella was at the park she could see all the people who was there and enjoyed the beautiful evening. And all the annoying couples. Stella just glared down on the ground and walked past people, finding a park bench that wasn’t occupied.    
After have walked the half round park, she found an empty bench. Stella stroked her hand on the bench to see if it was wet or sticky, which it wasn’t. She sat down and looked at the people who passed her, playing on the grass, having picnic. 

 

Stella rolled her eyes when she saw the couples who kissed each other or was holding hands. She usually was the one who was really geeky about love but now she rather puke. Stella caught she looked down on her ring, the ring from her home and kingdom Solaria.    
Perhaps it all started it there with love, or that love was ending. Stella was still mad at her parents for divorcing, they had been married, promised to love each other to death. 

 

She glared down at her ring and twisted it with her right hand, making it spin around her finger. It annoyed her too that Aisha was in a perfect relationship without any arguments. Nabu isn’t the guy who goes around and flirt with other girls. And Bloom is engaged, even if she and Sky may fight right now but still, why haven’t Brandon discussed with Stella about getting married? They two have been together longest of the whole group, they used to be the dreamy couple.

 

_ “Six witches and seven fairies have flirted with me,” _ a flashback of Brandon’s voice went through Stellas mind.   
It was almost three years ago, but it still disturbed Stella that Brandon had bragged about it, even if she, herself said that the guys had flirted with her. Stella have seen Brandon flirting with other girls at the bar, he is telling Stella that he just is doing his job. But Stella isn’t flirting with other boys when she is at work, she had grown from that childish game to see which one of them was the more the charming one.   
_ “What about Mitzi?” _ Stella had inquiring Brandon, after she had seen to what have seem like Brandon was flirting with Mitzi.   
_ “Oh you know how she is,” _ Brandon almost waving away the conservation. _ “she isn’t listening to me.” _   
_ “Have you even told her about me? About us?” _ _  
_ _ “I said she doesn’t listen,” _ snapped Brandon and Stella went quiet.

 

Couldn’t Brandon see that Stella only saw him? He seem to see others though. He may be a gentleman who is charming and a  _ “hero” _ for saving other girls. But he is always extremely flirtatious around girls, especially after they came to earth. As if he had forgot they are together.

 

“The sun fairy,”   
Stella jolted by the voice and stood up from the bench, made a quick spin and saw yellow glowing eyes. Duman. One of the wizards.   
“What brings you here tonight?” asked Duman with his weird accent that Stella still had no clue where it was from. Bloom had told Stella that she should learn about other countries but Stellas laziness have stopped her.    
“Duman,” she growled between her teeth, feeling her body shaking from the anger, she looked behind him and around them. “where are the others wizards?”   
“It happen to be only me who is here,” Duman leaned with his hand at the bench. “if you don’t count all the mortals here.”   
“Are you up for a fight?” spit Stella out, she made herself ready to transform.

 

“Create a fight here in Gardenia Park?” questioned Duman. “I haven’t even done something yet, but if you want to attack an innocent citizen, then go ahead, embarrassment yourself in front of everyone who will see you as the bad fairy.”   
“Innocent?” Stella almost choked by the word. “You are the one who have ripped off fairies wings! You have killed them, you captured them! You set a building on fire three days ago! You aren’t the innocent here!”   
“You forgot a whole bunch of other stuff,” Stella raised one eyebrow at him, still looking furious. “but I don’t attack you now, if people saw a fairy attacking me for doing… nothing, then you would ruin your good reputation about yourself. People here doesn’t know about us wizards as much they know about you, fairies.”

 

Stella let out a snort and crossed her arms. Duman was right, if she made a scene she would look like the bad one.    
“If you are only here to make me angry, congrats you succeeded. Now leave me alone.”   
“I’m not going anywhere,” Duman had a smirk on his lips. “how come you are here alone? I thought at least you would be with your boyfriend if you weren’t with your friends.”   
Stella didn’t say anything, she hoped she could hold back her tongue. She knows she has a tendency to talk back at people and could easily lose her temper.

“What happened with you?” Duman chuckled and took up his hands to show them open. “Aren’t you the one who tweets all the time? Can never be quiet?”

 

“I don’t talk to murderers,” snapped Stella and stepped her foot on the ground.    
She glanced behind her to see that people looked over at them, was no one suppose to ask what was going on? Or at least maybe tear them apart? Couldn’t they see that Stella was furious about Duman’s presence.    
“You just did,” said Duman and his hands sank down to his hips. “you may as well answer my question.”   
He went around the bench and Stella took two steps back, never had she thought she would stand this close of a foe and doing nothing. Duman sat down in the middle of bench and laid out his arms along with the back of the bench. “I know all your friends are at the Fruti Music Bar, inclusive Roxy. And you are here alone.”   
“I’m my own person,” Stella looked at the other people, she really didn’t want to look at Duman. “I can be wherever I want.”   
“Touché,” Duman stated. “but consider that you are  _ always _ around ‘em, it seems odd that you are here on your own.”   
“Why are you here anyway?” it had crossed Stellas mind that she hadn’t asked him that. If Duman had spy on the others, why is he here? Is she the easiest target?

 

Stella know that all the girls promised not to go anywhere on their own without company, even if they have their Believix, the wizards are still somehow stronger than them. Stella cursed a little that they couldn’t make people believe in fairies faster. If Duman decide to attack her now, she would lose the battle.    
“I was told to spy on you guys,” Duman said with his strong accent. “but when I noticed you weren’t around, I decided to see if I could find you. And here you are, all alone.”   
“You can go now then,” Stella looked over at him and he showed a smirk at her. “you know now where all of us are. Leave me alone, now!”   
“I could,” sighed Duman and looked along with his right arm, looking at the couples who stared back at these odd people, a goth and a fancy girl. “but so could you do, you had the opportunity to leave as fast as I came. Why aren’t you leaving?”

 

Stella was taken back, she almost looked disgusted, offended.    
“Are you so lonely that you rather have me as your company?” mocked Duman and let out a laugh.   
Stella felt her cheeks burn, laughed by the foe? By a fairy haunter?  _ How dare he even think I want him as my company _ , Stella thought to herself. 

“As if!” was the only thing Stella could say, stunned that he literally laughed in her face.    
She turned on her heels and started to walk with quick steps away from Duman.   
“Until next time I suppose,” shouted Duman back at Stella.   
Stella stopped her steps and looked back at Duman who just smirked. “You don’t want to meet me next time!” she yelled and walked away, she didn’t hear if Duman laughed at her or not, but one thing was sure, he will get payed back.

 

Stella walked back to the apartment and none of the girls was back, sure Stella hadn’t been gone too long, but it would just be nice to see the others faces, getting rid of Dumans face. Stella unlocked the apartment, stepped inside and tossed away her coat down on the floor.    
In her head was only Duman and his laugh. Of all people she had to meet was that bastard.  _ As I didn’t already had a lot on my mind already _ .    
Stella kicked off her heels and walked over to the kitchen, she needed anything to calm her down. The fairy animals had woken up and flew over to Stella, flying around her head and squeaking at her.   
“Oh will you shut up!” yelled Stella, making the fairy animals stop flying to look at her with concerned looks. “I need to relax and you guys aren’t helping!”   
She felt a small headache and it made her even more pissed off. Stella decided just to take water to drink, nothing in the fridge could please her enough.

 

The apartment door let out a creak and footsteps entered the apartment. It was late and Stella had found herself in front of the TV but turned around to the door.    
“Hey Stella,” it was the girls who came back home.    
“Hi,” muttered Stella.   
She was still not over Duman, her mind was circling around his stupid face and his stupid laugh. Stella had thought about at least six spells she will shoot at him when they meet the wizards. Each one of them would humiliate Duman.   
“Feeling any better?” Flora leaned against the couch behind Stella and Stella looked up at Flora, letting out a sigh before speaking.   
“Yes a lot better, how was it at the bar?”   
“Oh it was wonderful,” smiled Flora. “Musa was playing again this night while we other watched.”   
“You missed out a lot,” commented Tecna who came and sat down next to Stella.    
“I’ll get to hear Musa sing again soon,” said Stella.

 

“Hey girls-” Aisha spoke with a worried voice until a ringing signal cut her off.   
Bloom looked down on her phone and was fast to answer.   
“Hi Ro-” it went quiet for a five seconds before Bloom spoke. “We’re coming right away!”   
Bloom turned to the other girls who had got worried faces. “Ogron and the wizards are at Roxys place, we have to get there now!”   
“Winx Belivix!”

 

“Winx Zoomix!”   
They teleported to Roxy’s house and flew over to her window there Roxy sat at.   
“Roxy,” they could hear Ogrons voice. “ready to meet your destiny in the black circle?”   
“Yohoo,” Stella smirked and flew closer to the window. “over here boys.”   
Stella could see all the wizards standing in the hallway to Roxy’s room but she was smiled more devilish when she saw how shocked Duman was. Stella hoped she could now get her revenge.   
“The Winx,” Duman showed a disgusted face and raised his arms. “how is that possible? The girl was alone!”   
“Ever heard of cell-phones?” mocked Roxy and held up her phone.   
“Capture her!” roared Ogron.   
Stella took her chance, she shot a spell that made all of Roxy’s clothes fly around in the room, made sure that some of the clothes would hit Duman which it did. Duman just ripped away the clothes and transformed to an owl and flew towards Roxy. Stella prepared to strike another spell but to her surprise, Roxy shot at Duman and Duman flew across the room right at Ogrons face. Stella held back her laugh to not lose focus on her mission. But it was pleasing to see the humiliation. Roxy jumped out of the window and Bloom caught her with the Dragon Wing.    
“Teleport wings again!” said Bloom and they teleported away from her house.

 

“Thank you guys, you came just in time,” Roxy sighed happy when they were away from the wizards.    
“Aren’t we going to fight back?” Stella asked, feeling she wasn’t done with Duman. “They are literally in Roxy’s house!”

“Their only goal is to capture Roxy and the White Circle,” Tecna flew over to Stella. “the wizards won’t stay in her house and wait for her. It would be a waist of their time to wait for Roxy to come back.”   
“Beside we will be there in a short moment if they would show up again,” commented Musa and made a thumb up.    
Stella just rolled her eyes. It means she has to wait until she can attack Duman again. But Stella felt somewhat better, like she had won this battle.   
“Aisha is something wrong?” Stella heard Flora and looked over at them two. “You look worried.”

“I was just thinking about Nabu,” Aisha sounded worried. “he wanted us to talk and… I have never seen him that serious before.”

 

Stella raised her eyebrows, maybe it wasn’t only her who had problem with love after attending to earth after all. “What is it that I hear? Trouble in the paradise for the perfect couple?”   
Stella heard Bloom talking to Roxy, which wasn’t so important to Stella so she flew closer to Aisha and Flora, hoping for some more details. They landed on a roof but Aisha didn’t land.    
“Roxy, girls,” Aisha shouted and they all looked up. “I would love to stay but I’m already late to meet Nabu! I’ll see you guys later!”   
Aisha took with speed off and Stella found herself shouting after Aisha. “Wait! Aisha!”   
If it was problem in their life, why would Aisha choose to fly off to Nabu? Aisha have always time for Nabu, ever since they got together! Stella made extra time with her friends, always wrote up how much time she could spend with Brandon and with the girls.    
Ever since her parents got divorced, Stella made sure to spend equal time with one of each parent. She was the only child and both of the parents wanted to spend so much time as they could with Stella. And when Stella got her new friends and Brandon, she made a new schedule to make time for everyone.

 

“Nabu, Nabu, Nabu!” repeated Stella and glared where Aisha had flew towards to. “It is always Nabu!”   
“C’mon Stella,” Flora came up behind Stella. “Aren’t you happy for Aisha? That she is in love.”   
“You aren’t jealous, are you?” Tecna showed a mocking smirk at Stella.   
Stella threw up her hands and took quick steps towards Tecna. “No I’m not! I’m annoyed that that my friend is running off to that-”   
Stella showed her finger towards Tecna, she didn’t want to believe that Brandon have give up on Stella. She didn’t want to believe their love was fading off. “to that fool!”   
  
Stella knows that Nabu isn’t the fool, perhaps she was a little bit jealous but she would never admit it. It felt more like she was talking about Brandon. She won’t be the one running back to that fool and beg for forgiveness.   
“Musa is something wrong?” Flora had gone over to Musa, she didn’t want to be part of a fight if Stella was about to create one.   
“I keep thinking about Riven,” Musa said with a sad tone and turned around.   
Stella and Tecna turned also around to face Musa to hear what she had to say. Stella have never know what Musa saw in Riven, ever since day one they met him, he has been a douche. Sure he may have a sweet heart sometimes and show it in very few moments, but most of the time he and Musa is always fighting.    
Stella remembers how in first year that Riven had said that Bloom would be the price if he won over Sky in the race. They were about to tell that to the other girls but Stella noticed first of them two that Musa fancied Riven and then the best friends decided not to tell Musa what Riven had said about Bloom.

 

“Riven have always treated me like… nothing, never supported me,” Musa crossed her arms and looked down on the ground. “and now after meeting Jason, he treats me so different and support my music. Riven and Jason are so different and it feels weird being around Riven now when I have been with Jason who are so kind.”   
Stella bit her lip and crossed her arms. There is a lot of times she have wanted to punch Riven but have always hold back. Stella looked up again and saw Flora embracing Musa and Stella smiled softly.   
“Let me in the group hug,” said Stella and hugged around Musa, squeezing tight with her eyes closed.   
Stella could feel arms around her arms and when she looked who it was, it was Tecna. In the same time all of them said _ ‘aww’ _ and bursted into laughter before Bloom snapped at them.   
“Hey guys! We’re trying to concentrate here!”

 

“Bloom is right,” Tecna said and stepped away from the hug that splitted itself apart. “our mission is to protect Roxy and make people believe in fairies again.”   
Stella crossed her arms and spaced away from the conservation. It had been a messy night, both physically and mentally. Sometimes she wished her brain could take a break. Besides, they talk about this subject, what seems like it, everyday. Stella knows what they are suppose to do but the people on earth are very stubborn.   
They took Roxy home and made a spell to clean up the room. They made extra sure the wizards was really gone before Roxy said that she would be fine on her own. The girls arrived then later at their apartment and all of them was exhausted and went straight to bed. Stella was happiest that this day was over. It had been a terrible end of the day.   
But even if Stella was tired she didn’t fall asleep. Her brain was wandering around about the day. Stella could have acted tougher against Duman at the park, she could have set his hair on fire. Or perhaps if she had went to the bar with the others, it wouldn’t happen that she had to meet Duman.

 

Stella sat up in her bed and went over to her desk there she had paper and pens. She turned on the desk lamp, blowed away the dirt that was on the paper and started to draw a dress that she had seen in a magazine a while ago.  _ This will clear my mind. _

 

The next day didn’t go so well either, they were out in town and tried to make people believe in them and it went as a disaster. It annoyed Stella that Aisha was nowhere to be found, they all knew that Aisha was with Nabu but where exactly didn’t they know.  _ They were with each other last night, can’t they be apart for just a moment? _ Stella thought to herself.    
  
Bloom and Roxy looked at a TV that showed acrobatmen thieves that was around in Gardenia.   
“Hm Bird-Man,” Stella heard Tecna mumbling and Stella looked up on the poster that showed a man in a costume that reminded of a bird.   
“What about it?” asked Stella and Tecna looked shocked at Stella, didn’t think no one heard her speaking.   
“Oh nothing,” stuttered Tecna. “I just thought of something.”   
Stella nodded and let out a sigh, normally Stella would have stopped at every clothing shop but today she wasn’t in the mood.    
After a long day they went to the apartment, none of the girls wanted to go to the Bar. The mission was much more important according to them. The hours went and it started to get dark outside, and still no sign of Aisha.   
“I’m sure Aisha is coming soon,” Flora petted the fairy bunny that had grown to like Aisha most.   
“She has been gone all day,” Stella got up from the couch. “isn’t she supposed to be here with us right now?”   
“Calm down Stella,” said Bloom and went over to Stella. “she is just with Nabu.”   
“And yesterday too,” Stella crossed her arms. “and the day before that, and the day before that, she is always with Nabu! We try to come up with a plan how to make humans to believe in fairies again, how come Aisha can slip away from this?”   
“She said that she and Nabu had a lot to discuss about,” stated Bloom.   
“Well isn’t this more of an emergency?”   
“Aisha will be here soon, she will catch up later what we have talked about.”

 

Stella let out a snort and walked towards the door. Stella could hear Flora calling for her. “Where are you going?”   
“To find Aisha! This is an emergency and she can talk to Nabu when all of this is over!”   
With that Stella slammed the door behind her and went out in Gardenia town. The first place to look at was at the Bar, if Aisha isn’t there, then it may be impossible to find her. Stella walked with quick steps towards the Bar, there was no time for this foolishness. But when Stella got closer to the Bar, her steps became slower and Stella found herself standing outside of the Bar, just looking inside.    
Stella felt she had almost swallowed a stone while she scanned the place. No sign on Aisha from what Stella could tell. Neither Brandon. She took a deep breath before entering the place. The people at the table drank their smoothies, people at the dance floor danced to the live music that was performed by Andy and his band tonight. And of course was the Specialists there as well. 

 

“Stella,” Stella spun around and looked where she had heard the voice. It was Helia who was calling for her and was waving, she went over to him. “What are you doing here? I thought Flora said you girls were busy tonight.”   
“Oh we are,” Stella nodded. “but we are missing Aisha, have you seen her.”   
“I think she is with Nabu. Nabu got permission to end work a bit earlier today so he could spend time with her. But he never mentioned where they would go.”   
Stella sighed and crossed her arms. “They could at least tell where they were going.”   
“If they wanted to be alone then they should be allowed to be it,” Helia said before he looked behind Stella and Stella looked too. It was Klaus who waved after Helia. “I got to go, tell Flora I said hi.”   
Stella only mumbled her answer before Helia walked away. As she was about to leave she heard some girls giggle and a man's voice.

 

“Do you take sweet smoothies because you are so sweet?”   
Stella turned her head towards the tables and saw Brandon taking order from a group of girls. Stella digged her nails in to her palms when she saw that Brandon showed his charming smile towards the girls. At least it wasn’t Mitzi and her friends who was there, but it didn’t matter. Is Brandon really trying to make Stella jealous? The other Specialists doesn’t flirt around with the customers. And it is always the girls that Brandon flirts with.   
In normal case Stella would walk towards Brandon, making a scene in front of everyone and scold at him. But not today. Stella turned her heels and walked away, acting she has never been there.    
  
The music went lower when Stella had walked outside of the Bar and she tried to count down from ten quietly, trying to relax. It have worked some cases before.   
“Ew, are you talking to yourself?”   
That pitched high voice made Stella stop counting and she glared at her right. Mitzi and her two friends. “And I thought you couldn’t even be more crazier.”    
They all let out a laugh and Stella put her hands on her hips, trying to act much more cooler.   
“Oh no, I just had to see if I was dreaming, guess I was wrong since you are uglier in real life.”   
Mitzi glared at Stella and took a step closer. “Well it is soon the only place you will see me at, and Brandon too for that matter.”   
“Oh sounds like a nightmare, thankfully it is Brandon who will wake me up and comfort me when you have turned into a hideous monster.”

 

Mitzi was ready for another attack until she smirked and crossed her arms. “We’ll see about that. If you’ll excuse me, I told Brandon I would come tonight to the Bar. He said he looked forward to it.”   
Stella wanted to say something but nothing came out and Mitzi just let out a giggle before she and her friends walked in to the Bar. Stella cursed in her head and walked away from the Bar. Blamed the whole earth its fault that they couldn’t go back to their normal life sooner, all away from humans and Mitzi. Then perhaps Brandon would propose to Stella, she could become the Queen of Solaria, be the trendy Queen of the whole Magic Dimension. But no. She was part of the Winx and they will always get missions to do.   
Without thinking about it, Stella had walked to the park. When she looked up and noticed it she sighed.  _ Perhaps Aisha is here, I can tell her what have happened with Mitzi, and we can get our mission done, and then we can all wave goodbye to Mitzi and earth. _ _  
_ It was lesser people than the night before. It is Saturday night after all and more people would rather be at a party than at the park. Stella thought going to some clubs, Aisha loved to dance and loud music. Clubs has that. If Aisha isn’t at the park then Stella know where to look next for her.

 

“In the park again?”   
Stella stopped mid in her steps and clenched her fists. She didn’t even need to look back who it was.    
“My night is already ruined,” Stella spoke. “I don’t need you to ruin it more.”   
“Because we know how that went last time,” said Duman and Stella heard him walking closer to her.   
“Don’t you dare coming closer to me,” Stella said and started to walk as well, away from Duman.    
“I’m just walking.”   
“More like following me.”   
“Or is it you who follow me but from forward?”   
Stella stopped her steps once again and quick spinned around towards Duman. He had no funny face, no smiling, nothing. “You ruined my night yesterday! You ruin my night right now! Just leave me alone!”   
“How come I am the final breaking point for your night to be ruined?” Duman asked and crossed his arms.   
“Because you are the villain!”

 

“Who isn’t doing anything against you.”   
“Oh yeah?” Stella let out a snort and took a closer step to Duman. “You are my enemy, that is enough to do anything against me.”   
Duman shook his head and grinned towards Stella. “Bad excuse.”   
“It is not!”   
“Clearly Mitzi was the one who ruined the night for you,” Stella got big eyes but tried to hide it, didn’t want to show weakness or being surprised. Of course he had seen the scene if he was spying on her. “seems that someone got an eye on your Casanova.”   
Stella crossed her arms and glared up on Duman, the last word didn’t Stella understand but she got it that Duman meant Brandon. “You seem to love poking your nose into others business. And Brandon isn’t a Caso- whatever you called him!”   
“It is a name, genius,” Duman rolled with his eyes before looking back at Stella.   
Stella know she isn’t the best student, or the smartest one. But no one was allowed to mock her being stupid, nevertheless the foe. 

 

“But it is about Mitzi, isn’t it?” Duman lowered his hands down to his hips. “That she tries to steal Brandon from you.”   
“You don’t have any businesses about it!” shouted Stella.    
“It is, more or less,” Duman took a step aside and walked up next to Stella. He stood with his shoulder next to Stellas shoulder, looking down on her eyes. Stella felt a shiver down her spine, realising how close they were. “but I also see what a gentleman Brandon is to Mitzi. They have become really close.”   
There was one more reason why Stella hated the wizards that she never said to the other girls. They would call her selfish, saying that it isn’t important over all the other things they have done. But Stella still found it terrible, wishing that it hadn’t happened.

 

“It is your fault,” Stella said between her teeth and her eyes narrowed at Duman.   
“My fault?” chuckled Duman. “How?”   
“If you guys hadn’t put the spells on the fairy animals that they turned into monsters, then he wouldn’t be close to Mitzi! Brandon wouldn’t be with Mitzi if she only got a normal fairy pet, but your spell affected it and Brandon had to save Mitzi! It is your fault!”   
Stella took her steps forwards, her hair swung when she walked away from Duman. Her heart was beating extra hard.    
“If you look it in that way,” Stella once again stopped her steps but didn’t turn around, she still had her arms crossed, close to her body. Listening to what Duman was about to say. “then yes. But we aren’t the ones who continue making them see each other. Or making Brandon flirting with Mitzi. That is all on his own.”

 

When Stella turned around, about to yell at Duman, she only saw black smoke that disappeared.   
“Stupid wizard,” mumbled Stella as she walked away.   
Stella didn’t care about Aisha anymore, she went straight back home to the other girls. And when she came in, all the girls turned their attention to Stella.  
“Did you-” started Musa but Stella cut her off.  
“Find Aisha? No, she would have been here with me if I found her, wouldn’t she?”  
“Or maybe that you decided to leave her and Nabu alone,” continued Musa and was clearly annoyed at Stella.   
Instead of saying anything back, Stella went to the bathroom, she felt a shower was needed. And while she stood there in the shower, hot water hitting back of her head, her only thought was about Duman once again. Stella rubbed the shampoo hard in to her hair, trying to rub away Duman and Brandon from her mind.  
  
She knows that it is Brandon who continues with the flirting. He has always been the flirter. But her mind was focusing more on Duman. Her stomach felt twisting and her heart beated harder. The feeling that they stood so close. The adrenaline. It made somehow Stella feel alive. She rubbed harder on to her hair and her head. _Forget, forget forget._   
When Stella was done she just snapped her fingers, making the hair dry and she swished with her other finger to get her PJ’s on her. Stella looked one more time in the mirror, trying to put on the poker face on. She rather not mention the night for the other girls.  
When she came out to the girls they had made sandwiches as night snacks. Stella joined them and thankfully no one asked Stella where she had gone.  
  
“Roxy is sleeping over by the way,” Bloom said and turned her head to Stella after a conservation. Realising when Stella had been gone they had discussed where Roxy could sleep for the night and had forgot to tell Stella about it.   
“Well you are more than welcome to sleepover here at any time,” Stella smiled at Roxy.  
“Thank you Stella,” Roxy said between her chews, which Stella had to hide that it did in fact disgust her. Raised as a princess has it standers. “I feel a little bit safer here with you guys. I mean I feel safe home too, but after that the wizards broke into my home… I started to get more nightmares about them actually coming and take me.”  
“Don’t worry Roxy,” Flora had such a calm voice that was soft, sometimes Stella was jealous of Floras voice. Stella have been told she have a high pitch voice, by some others they have told she sounds annoying. “we are here to protect you. We wouldn’t let that happen to you.”  
“I know,” Roxy lowered her voice. “but… they still managed to get in to my home.”  
  
“We can go and haunt them,” Stella said out of the blue. “make it as a threat as staying away from us.”  
“That wouldn’t help to make them weaker,” said Tecna and pointed up her finger. “if we want to be a threat to them is the best way to make people believe in us.”  
“That isn’t so personal attack,” sighed Stella and glared down at the table.  
“Is something wrong?” asked Bloom. Bloom knows how Stella is when it comes to villains, but right now it felt somehow off.  
“Um, yes? They’ve hurt Roxy! Our friend! They have captured fairies, they-”  
“Calm down Stella,” Musa interrupted. “we know what terrible things they have done but we can’t do anything. We are equal power now against them. We need only people to believe in us and then we can go and attack them.”  
Stella grumbled but felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Roxy and she had a kind smile on her face. “Thank you for caring Stella. I’m fine for now.”  
A sigh escaped from Stella as she smiled and took her hand towards Roxys. A little bit of guilt ran across Stellas mind, it was more to attack Duman for her own personal reasons.

 

But the night had its end as the girls went to bed, Tecna and Roxy was the only ones awake and it was still no sign of Aisha. And as fast Stella put her head on her the pillow all the stuff about Brandon came to her mind. She rolled around, and was sad, just imagine Brandon with someone else was painful and she hated the thought. But her mind rolled over to Duman. The feelings went to being frustrated. Her life was truly miserable on earth.

  
“Stella,” Stella groaned, closing her eyes tighter, feeling two hands shaking her. “Stella wake up!”   
“What!?” Stella sat up in her bed and glared at Bloom.    
“Wow someone didn’t get their beauty sleep?” Bloom giggled and indeed, Stella had hardly slept at all thanks to her brain.   
“I could truly get it if I had got more time to sleep,” Stella let out a big yawn and stretched out her arms.   
“Sorry, but Tecna got a plan how to make people believe in fairies again!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for seeing updates and more Winx Villains content @ duman-anon


End file.
